Erzaria Arma
| birthday = Unknown | age = 26 | gender = Female | height = 6ft 2in | weight = 122 lbs | eyes = Violet | hair = Silver | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = None | affiliation = Arma Clan | previous affiliation = N/A | occupation = | previous occupation = N/A | team = N/A | previous team = N/A | partner = Unknown | previous partner = N/A | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Arma Clan | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Erzaria Arma is the current Head of the Arma Clan. She shares an aspect with her younger sister Amamiya Arma in that she doesn't have as much hatred and distaste for the Satonaka Clan as the rest of her kin. She instead fights to become stronger and utilize her abilities so that they don't grow dull. Erzaria doesn't try to sway her family's anger because she feels that their hatred has given them a drive to become stronger and will allow the clan as a whole to reach a level of fame that it has never been to before. Erzaria's true goal is to battle Van Satonaka. She feels as though he is strong enough opponent to allow her to go all out and destroy him and his Clan in the process. Appearance Erzaria wears a tattered kimono over her body full of battle scars, though she covers these bandages with a heavy amount of bandages. She dishevelled grey hair and narrow violet eyes giving her a slightly dark and sickly-like appearance. Erzaria even wears a large black collar that hinders her spiritual power. Even though she has dark or gothic appearance, it does not reflect her personality. Personality Erzaria has a very cold and melancholic personality. She speaks very little in a neutral tone and appears to be forgetful because at one point it was noticed she forgot she was fighting against an enemy and began having a casual conversation, but then she revealed it was simply because she forgot to keep her agression up. She is often prone to laughter, to the extent that it sometimes hurts her stomach and is noted that she tends to laugh at her own terrible jokes as her sense of humor is exceedingly different from those around her. History Equipment Inhibitor Collar: Due to her extreme levels of spiritual energy, Erzaria equipped herself with a collar that holds back her powers in a similar fashion to that of Kenpachi Zaraki's eyepatch. Pleasure Garden: Is the name of Erzaria's claws. They take the form of a pair of long silver claws with each blade taking on a sickle-like shape. She constructed these to battle against Van himself as they are capable of disentegrating anything made from the Earth with a mere touch. This ability allows Erzaria to tunnel through the ground simply by placing her hand on it as well as causing any Earth-based attack to crumble into dust as soon as it comes into contact with any part of her weapon. A secondary ability she added to her weapons after more research into Van is that they prevent her from being teleported or displaced against her will. She added this upon learning of Van's rift making ability and dangers it possesses. Powers And Abilities Category:Arma Clan Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villians Category:Shinigami Category:Clan Head Category:RazeOfLight